pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
PAL: The Dark Chronicles
Summary: His mother was an example to what would happen if he didn't gave in, but he never took the bait. Five years later, he was hailed as the Prince of PAL and their regional Champion. Two girls compete for his heart. Who would he choose, the Sinnoh Champion who he had always loved even if she did betray him, or the PAL Elite Leader who had been there for him ever since he was betrayed? The alternate and darker version of Pokemon: The PAL Chronicles, it follows a similar yet different process of the storyline, and has more explicit sexual and violent situations. It also has slightly different characteristics of each character, and it is a story of a dark love. The story can be found here. The story is created on the request of readers who wished to see an Ash x Pakura fanfic and who made RoyalShipping popular in the PAL Series fanfiction. Differences between the FS and AV Chapter 1 * In FS, Ash's mother agreed with the traitors. In the AV, she did not, leaving them to kill her and set the house on fire, framing Ash for the crime. In the FS, Delia was later killed by Cyrus, though Ash did not know it until Paul told him * In the FS, four years have passed. In AV, it was five. * The traitors did not seem to have participated in other competitions during the four years in FS, while in the AV, they did. * The PAL Elites arrived to Luonto City by Pokemon in the FS, but used the train in the AV. * In the FS, all of the Elite Four and Champion met the traitors in the Pokémon Center, before Ash battled Max. In the AV, it was just Pakura and Ash (since the others dropped off in Unova to watch the Champion Tournament.) * The Champions Tournament was only seen in the AV. * Kalos is included in the AV. * Shiki was not mentioned until Chapter 9 in the FS. In the AV, he appears in Chapter 1 and appeared to be Pakura's companion. His status as her fiancé was also stated right from the start. Chapter 2 * Lance spoke up his opinion to Clair about the Blackthorn Cursed Child matter in the FS. In the AV, he stayed silent. * In the FS, no 10-minute exhibition match happened. In the AV, Ash had one with Diantha. * The kidnap of the Pallet Town residents happens only in the AV. * In the AV, Pakura is also a Pokémon Performer. * Max trying to get Pakura to be with him only happens in the AV. * Tag partners are different for the two versions. (e.g. in the FS Ash was partnered with Cynthia but in the AV Pakura was his partner) * Phillip had a different Pokémon out of the Poké Ball. (Emolga in FS, Pachirisu in AV) * In the FS, May and Dawn were participating in the tournament. In the AV, they were not. * The traitors seemed to have caught more Pokémon in the AV * In the FS, the Dragon Duo won the 25th Trainer's Tournament and the very first Quarter Anniversary. In the AV, they won the 50th one, and the second Quarter Anniversary. * Lance got lost alone in the FS. In the AV, he was with Clair. * The Dragon Princess was friendly with Lance in the FS in their first meeting. However, in the AV, she attacked him and erased their memories as well. Chapter 3 * Scarlet Anger does not appear in the FS. * A flashback on how Manaphy chose Pakura as her Mama was only in the AV. * The Dragon Princess killing Annie and Oakley only happens in the AV. * Ash's plans on sabotaging and humiliating the traitors happens in the AV. FS as well, but to a lesser degree. * May and Dawn screwed up their own performance in the FS. In the AV, however, Ash was the one who sabotaged them to fail their performance, and baited them to steal a botched dress from Pakura to humiliate them. * Rosaline giving a tour on the museum is only in the AV. * The poem written by Rosaline is different. * Manaphy asking Pakura to carry him is only in the AV. Others * Cilan participating in a cooking contest happens in the AV only. * The Dragon Princess selling Rosaline's application story to the press happens in the AV. Although it is seemingly the same in FS, for some reason, the Dragon Princess did not use it as a weapon against her for unknown reasons. * Pakura's real name was revealed earlier in the AV. Much earlier. *Pakura is much more violent, bloodthirsty and psychotic in the AV, and seemed to be more charming as well, to manipulate others. *Pakura's sanity is also revealed to be waning. *Rosaline was not sent to the hospital in the FS after her fight with Pakura. In the AV, she was. Her Espeon was spared in the FS, but it was not the case in the AV. *The PokéPageant is only seen in the AV. *In the FS, Lance and Shiki seemed to be best friends. However, this may not be the case in AV. Category:Fanfiction Story